Heal the world
thumb|300px|right|The orginal version Lyrics HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' '' Patrica:Friends and family members of Fireside girls who was found in 1901 by Eliza M. Feyersyde it was because those other girl scouts are a bunch of "softys" ,but that doesn't mean start a troop where everything is very rough We think about the generations of the Fireside girls and we say they want to make it a better place for our children and our children's children so that they know it's a better world for them and I think they can make it a better place. And I hope you do too. '' Gretchen:Here to lead the vocals to our song is Troop leader of troop 46231 Isabella Garcia-Sharpio Isabella:There's A Place In Your Heart And I Know That It Is Love And these girls Could Be Much Brighter Than Tomorrow And If You Really Try You'll Find There's both No Need To Cry In This Place You'll Feel There's No Hurt Or Sorrow'' Cuz There Are Ways To Get There If You Care Enough For The Living Make A Little Space Make A Better Place The Phinettes and all Fireside girls:Heal The World Make It A Better Place For You And For Me And The Entire scout troop There Are girls hurted If You Care Enough For The Living Make A Better Place For You And For Me '' Patrica:If You Want To Know Why There's A Love That Cannot Lie Love Is Strong It Only Cares For Joyful Giving If We Try We Shall See In This Bliss We Cannot Feel Fear Or Dread We Stop Existing And Start Living'' Then It Feels That Always Love's Enough For Us Growing So Make A Better World Make A Better World... The Phinettes and all Fireside girls:Heal The World Make It A Better Place For You And For Me And The Entire scout troop There Are girls hurted If You Care Enough For The Living Make A Better Place For You And For Me '' Isabella:And The Dream We Were Conceived In Will Reveal A Joyful Face And The World We Once Believed In Will Shine Again In Grace Then Why Do We Keep Strangling Life Wound This Earth Crucify Its Soul Though It's Plain To See This World Is Heavenly The Phinettes and Fireside girls:Be our Glow'' Patrica:We Could Fly So High Let Our Spirits Never Die In My Heart I Feel You guys Are All My Sisters Thats ucounting you Florence cause your my real sister Isabella:Create A World With No Fear Together We'll Cry Happy Tears See The Nations Turn Their Swords Into Plowshares We Could Really Get There If You Cared Enough For The Living Make A Little Space To Make A Better Place... The Phinettes and all Fireside girls:Heal The World Make It A Better Place For You And For Me And The Entire scout troop There Are girls hurted If You Care Enough For The Living Make A Better Place For You And For Me The Phinettes and all Fireside girls inculding the internatinal ones:Heal The World Make It A Better Place For You And For Me And The Entire scout troop There Are girls hurted If You Care Enough For The Living Make A Better Place For You And For Me '' Heal The World Make It A Better Place For You And For Me And The Entire scout troop'' There Are girls hurted If You Care Enough For The Living Make A Better Place For You And For Me There Are girls hurted If You Care Enough For The Living Make A Better Place For You And For Me There Are girls hurted If You Care Enough For The Living Make A Better Place For You And For Me You And For Me You And For Me Adyson:Make A Better Place You And For Me Gretchen:Make A Better Place You And For Me Ginger:Make A Better Place You And For Me Kaite:heal the world we live in You And For Me Holly:save it for our children You And For Me Milly:heal the world we live in You And For Me Juilet and Amy:save it for our children Isabella:Good work Juliet and Amy even the cast You And For Me heal the world we live in You And For Me save it for our children You And For Me heal the world we live in You And For Me Florence:Save it for our children '' '' Trivia *The song was orginally sung by Michale Jackson ,but some of the lyrics we're changed. *The concert was organised by Jenny who is revaled to be Milly's cousin *Juliet and Amys' names are reavled in the song *The Girls from the Shimmy Jimmy commercial are reavled to be oin the Hawiian Fireside girls their clothes are even their uniforms because the took off their skirt and are seen to be wearing shorts. *Florence accidently takeing off her sweater revaling her bra when all the girls switch to casual wear is a refence to Ferb in Run Away Runway and Swiss Family Phineas Category:Songs Category:Song Covers Category:SOS pages Category:Fanon Works